


Copperplate 27 万字车

by cytus_nono



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytus_nono/pseuds/cytus_nono





	Copperplate 27 万字车

  
当然并不是万字全都是车（）  
我写文剧情全部为车服务（）  
炖肉真的太累了（）

——————————————  


「不过什么？」

里昂扭过头，他慢慢靠近她的耳边，直到呼吸相闻。保镖低沉温雅的嗓音像是一个地道的欧洲绅士，但话语仍带着美国人的俏皮：「不过我知道，你不是les。」

他当然能知道，毕竟他和她上过床。

艾达神色复杂，移开了视线：「打住吧，不要调情。」

「好的，ma'am，」里昂的声音低了一调，沉默几秒后，又回归他一贯的专业，只是那双蓝眼睛突然变得晦暗不明，「那男的对你有好感，大概不用担心他的投资。」

「很好。」

「但我感觉他投钱的目的并不单纯，他可不满足于目前和你保持的关系。」

「我知道。」

「……你知道……？那为什么还……？」里昂愕然，难道议员为了仕途甚至能牺牲掉自己的婚姻去嫁给一个自己讨厌的人？

她知道里昂想说什么，他想问那什么还不断绝和西蒙斯的关系。西蒙斯作为一块垫脚石，就算碰壁了不再继续给她注资，她也可以去寻找下一块垫脚石，只不过别的垫脚石可能不会像他一样那么轻松手到擒来，成本也不会那么低。她会在政治上做一定回馈，但要她为西蒙斯自作多情而的那部分负责回应情感，他想都别想。

「总有人要交智商税，那为什么不能是他呢？」艾达淡淡的语气中藏着冷笑的妖魔。

她能感觉到里昂投来的愕然目光，如芒在背，但却做不到与他对视。就像切尔诺贝利里，士兵枪杀被核辐射污染的动物后发现它还有一窝幼崽一样，无法面对它们纯真的眼神，即使如此士兵转身后还得继续搜寻其他动物。

她知道里昂心里会怎么想，他大概会认为她是一只吊着别人的吸血鬼，在没有榨干猎物的剩余价值之前是不会明确拒绝的。良心可以让她爬得更高吗，不能。她一直以来的处事方法对比国会其他人来说都没有错，错就错在里昂这朵小白莲开在了她的罂粟丛旁……

议员离开转角，高跟鞋迈向餐桌的同时，身后跟上来的脚步声里还夹着一句细微的嘱咐。

「少喝点。」

艾达回到桌前，没了她，另外两人似乎就丧失了聊起来能超过十句话的共同话题，于是为了避免冷场不得不频繁地更换话题，从经济一路聊到宗教。倒也方便里昂把这两人在各个方面的观点都探了个底。

「你终于回来了，王女士。威廉斯女士正好在和我谈论天主教。」西蒙斯舒展了一下手指，那枚大到夸张的家徽戒指在他的拇指上闪烁金光，刺得艾达眼睛疼。

艾达随即露出欣喜的神色：「真的吗？我虽然曾经是无神主义者，但最近对天主教倒是有些感兴趣呢。」

凡妮莎顿时投来赞赏的眼光，她立即抓住传教的机会，向艾达介绍起来，并在内心自我感动着又引导一只迷途的羔羊回到主的怀抱。

里昂翘着二郎腿露出一个讥讽的笑容，偏过头假装在看风景。他坐在他的原位上，从耳机里把艾达他们的对话听得一清二楚。天主教？某人前些天还在拿耶稣开玩笑。

她总是能很自然地虚伪待人，又毫不介意在他同时面前展示自己的表里面。里昂望着再次戴上面具的议员，心情复杂。

————————————

离开西蒙斯的餐厅，又回到酒店电梯。

「真是漫长的一个晚上。」艾达忍不住感慨。好在也算是不虚此行，凡妮莎•威廉斯女士最终和她达成了合作。至于西蒙斯，大概还会再多咬一阵钩才死心。

里昂直直看着前方，没有搭话。

电梯缓缓上升，艾达抬眼注视一会儿里昂的后脑，猜测他只是走神了，又说：「最近有点忙，抱歉，我还要工作几小时，然后会敲你的门。」

「就好像我是酒店客房的特殊服务？」话音刚落，电梯抵达楼层，里昂自顾自地走出门，看不清他脸上的阴晴。

议员略略皱起眉毛，欲言又止，也跟了出去。走廊里静悄悄的，两人的前后位置反了过来，一路沉默。

里昂丝毫没有要等等议员的意思，把她安全送回房间后，便直接走向自己在隔壁的房间，连房门执勤的保镖打招呼他都没有注意到。

倘若她还有那么一点良心，大概会因为他的话产生负罪感吧，里昂嘴角挂着嘲讽的笑。她会在房间里自责吗，会在窗前踱步思考该如何解释吗，还是直接无视假装什么都没发生，就像她一直以来擅长的那样。

里昂走到自己的房门前，刷开门，还没按开主灯，他却愣住了。连通他们房间的雕花木门敞开着，暖光从艾达房间投过来使得这个黑漆漆的房间里只有那一角是亮的。艾达静静地依靠在门框上，一半光明一半阴影，直直盯着他的眼睛。

里昂沉下脸，尽量自然地关上自己房间的正门。

「你应该明白我不是那个意思。」艾达说得平静又严肃。

「嗯。」里昂边走边卸下身上的枪和对讲机，他没有走向议员，而是转身来到小型冰箱前，给自己开了一瓶啤酒。

「我们之间存在一些问题没处理好，不是吗？」冷艳倔强的女人，语气中隐隐透着求恳。

「一直都是。」里昂低头盯着啤酒瓶口，淡淡地说。

艾达轻轻咬着下唇，没有继续说下去，只是一动不动地站着，凝视他。里昂当她不存在一般，默默整理起自己的装备。

冗长的沉默，议员攥紧拳，仿佛长期积蓄的所有张力就要在下一瞬间爆发出来，可她却又像漏气的玩偶一样慢慢耷拉下来：「西蒙斯曾经是我律所的客户，他谋杀了他的妻子，是个白人版的辛普森，之后我帮助他夺回了公司CEO的位置，这是我和他的交集。但你和他不一样，里昂，你怎么会和他一样呢，你和我身边所有人都不一样……我不希望你是那样认为自己的……」认为自己就像客房服务……

里昂抬起头，有些悲哀，因为他意识到自己正在逐渐被同化成他们那类人。听着艾达有些语无伦次不知道想解释什么的解释，他至少明白了她的态度——她不希望他认为自己对于她只是一枚可以随意丢弃的小卒。他慢慢走到她身旁。

「抱歉，我的错，我不该……啊，我从来没有那样认为过……客房服务什么的……」里昂摊开手，玻璃蓝眼里有些懊悔。

「我也没有这样认为过。」

落下的气势回升到足够自我保护的高度，艾达看着里昂的眼睛认真说完这句话，叹了口气，转身走回房间。

看来她是在乎的。里昂无奈地摇摇头，给自己灌下几口冰啤酒，打算随便吃点东西洗个澡就可以睡下了。但是很快，他发现议员没有把连通门带上。

他望着艾达一步步走回去，她缓缓转身，回眸看向他的眼神里是道不明的情绪。里昂不明所以地望着她。

议员随意地背靠墙面，抬眸直视他，双手抚上胸前，她身穿的那件外套上，精致的扣子被一颗、一颗地解开。脱下，她把外套缓缓拎到他们目光相接的那条线上，挡住她低垂的脸。随即，她松手，衣物开始慢镜头自由落体，黑色的布料后再次露出的那张面容俨然从议员切换成艾达，她扬着高傲的下巴，唇角是轻佻的微笑。她在发出邀请。

里昂捏紧啤酒瓶，微微眯眼打量着她。

他看着她缓缓拉开裙装的拉链，看着她走出落在地板上的那一圈衣服，看着她或许是挑逗地拨弄自己的黑发。议员屈尊降贵，冒着被无视被拒绝的风险，主动引诱他。

莹白的皮肤被橘光台灯映出通透感，她全身只剩内衣了。里昂悠哉游哉走到连通门前，停住，一手插进裤袋倚着门框，小口小口喝啤酒，不但没上前，反倒开始定定欣赏起她的身姿来：「你是想用这种方式骗我我能有更多的掌控权吗，好让我认为我们的关系是平等的？」

「被你看穿咯，」艾达满不在乎地歪了歪头，「还在等什么？我以为你会更喜欢亲手拆开包裹。」

里昂耸耸肩，一脸无辜：「议员女士的命令，除了紧急情况外，我不能进入她的房间。」

「难道现在的情况还不够紧急吗？」艾达单手叉腰，偏过头，漫不经心地拉下一边内衣肩带的同时抬眸锁定里昂，探出柔软的舌头缓缓舔过下唇。

啤酒瓶倒在地板上倾洒出一地酒液，下一刻，仿佛瞬移一般，他有力的手臂托起议员的身体并用膝盖把对方死死抵在墙壁上。里昂一把攥住那只探向他西裤拉链的玲珑手腕，越过她的头部把它按在墙上。望着她嘴角获胜的笑容，他皱起眉轻轻摇了摇头：「你得先保证在和我做爱以外的时刻不会翻脸不认人。」

议员不同寻常地讨好一般献上红唇想要吻他，却被他抓住下巴按回墙上。里昂用拇指轻轻描摹她的下唇，他略略眯起双眼：「不不不……别想蒙混过关。」

对付狐狸得保持十二分的警惕。

艾达白了他一眼，心想我就算在和你做爱的时刻也能做到翻脸不认人，但她还是正面回应：「我更倾向于公私分明一些。」

「你知道这不是公私分明的问题，你不是在躲避媒体，而是一直一直在逃避我，这是最令人难过的，」里昂露出一个难看的笑容，混杂着悲戚与无奈，像只走投无路的金毛败犬，却还是要笑给她看，「答应我，求你。就当骗骗我。」

将军。

仿佛能听见落子的清脆声响，不得不承认里昂这招真的很好用，她被刺痛了，被她为数不多的良心一针扎到最深处。

艾达在内心怒骂，这特喵是哪个傻逼天神给她设的劫数吧，想要修炼成为狐狸神就不许动凡心之类的，然后在快要大功告成的节点故意给她天降一个温柔貌美还格外有毅力赖着不走的欧豆豆，妈的。

她发誓以后再也不会爱心泛滥手贱乱捡路边的小败狗了，前一次捡回来的路姓小败狗现在天天飙烂话嘲笑她，这一次捡回来的肯姓小败狗现在天天往她更深层的人格里钻，造孽啊。

「Fine.」艾达偏脸挣开他捧在她脸旁的手，淡淡地回答。

达成目的的里昂露出满意的笑容，他托起艾达的颌角，毫不迟疑地吻了上去，摇身一变赫然又成了自信的雄狮，唇舌的攻击性令艾达倒吸一口凉气，哪里还有一丝败狗的影子。游戏切磋的局数太多，到底是谁成功套路了谁已经不重要了。

这个吻绵长而热烈，仿佛分离太久的情人再次相见，每一寸肌肤都要细细品味。议员的呼吸被打乱节奏，既缘于里昂不断深入的舌头，又缘于他那抚摸她大腿的手一路上移撩开蕾丝布料探入腿心。他们分开，彼此的眼眸里都闪烁着情欲。

里昂的金色睫毛颤抖着，品味完她舌尖残留的淡淡酒精味，他轻轻喘息，合眼，额头抵上艾达的同时嘴角挂着诡谲的微笑：「水晶香槟，2000年。」

「嗯哼，真令人刮目相看。」艾达挑眉，纤细双臂圈住里昂的脖子把他拉近，仿佛要让他再领教一下酒的品种。唇舌短暂交缠后，她轻轻推开他：「但很遗憾，是库克香槟，2004年。」

事实上她根本没在意今晚喝的是什么酒，更何况年份。她确信漱口水的薄荷就算不能完全盖住酒味，也不可能让里昂根据这点残量判断酒的年份，所以当然是，她说什么就是什么。

「骗子，」他眼里闪过狡诈的光，手指突然内深深一搅使艾达轻声嘶了一口气，下唇蹭过她的耳垂，他在议员侧脑悄声低语，「我在耳机里听到了，侍者上酒时亲口说的——水晶香槟，两千年。」

「你那是作弊。」议员哭笑不得的同时，又被他不断动作的手指激得条件反射挺起腰，不禁皱眉伸手揪住他的脸旦惩罚般扯了扯。

「我也没说我是品出来的，」里昂攥住她的手，把自己的脸皮拯救出来，「而且一直在作弊的人是你，我只不过是近墨者黑罢了。」

艾达感到他抽出手指，一发力，自己被托举到更高的位置以至于双腿都离开了地面，紧紧贴着她前胸的部位也从他的胸膛换成了他的面部。攀到她后背的那只手刚要解开内衣扣，就突然从某处传来一阵隐晦的咕噜咕噜声，使两人的动作同时顿住。

「你好像还没有吃晚餐？」艾达喘着气问。他们这帮人在餐厅里吃晚餐的时候里昂还在旁边可怜兮兮地执勤。

里昂从她胸前抬起头，呼吸不稳：「噢，你提醒了我，不好意思我先去吃点东西。」说着就把艾达放回地面。没了高跟鞋的议员，比他矮出好大一截。

突然间里昂的脖子一紧，他的领结连带领口被议员胡乱揪住，对方眯起眼笑得异常危险，仿佛下一刻就要活剥了他：「你敢。」

把她撩拨到情迷意乱之后难道让她自己解决？还装得很无辜哦？

「冷静，冷静……」里昂把领口的那只手一个指节一个指节地掰开。她没好气地甩开里昂的手，用力把他的领带扯开后随手一扔，又转去把他的衬衫从西裤里抽出来。里昂配合着艾达的双手脱出剩下的衣物，接着揪下她的蕾丝内衣裤。

后背再次贴上冰凉的墙壁，她被里昂压着。里昂的双手托着她的臀部，除了支撑她的重量外没有任何动作，令她不满，令她空虚，令她燥热。她想把腰沉下去让他跨间昂扬的性器进入，却由于身体被架空而失去了施力点，只能任由里昂那双手把自己的臀部牢牢固定在墙面上。双腿被他精瘦的腰挤开，连带可怜兮兮的穴口合也合不上，他的手指蜻蜓点水般抚弄着，三过家门而不入。

里昂显然没注意到议员的挣扎，只是在有一下没一下地吮吸她的乳尖，软软的，就好像在舔着布丁。他吃进去，轻轻咬着，还不时用舌尖顶弄，直到它在嘴里变得挺立，直到议员嘴里传出嘤咛。

「啊啊……」艾达皱起眉下意识抓揉他后脑的金发，她仰起修长的脖颈发出难耐的呻吟，一边是不断被唇舌折磨的酥麻，一边是润湿后暴露在空气中的凉意。她低头，发现他慢慢舔舐的同时，偶尔还向她抛来暧昧而挑衅的眼神，色气得像是在告诉她，你的乳房在被人玩弄着呢，在被你的贴身保镖玩弄哦。艾达偏过头避开他的视线，却感觉更加痒了，甚至还有点疼，一定是因为他用上了牙齿。真该死，要不是她的力气不够大。他肯定注意到了她难耐的挣扎，故意反她的想法而行之，并且玩得很开心。这次她被他逮着了。

红润的乳尖滑出嘴唇，他满意地看着它们都晶莹地挺立起来，而它们的主人此刻被他按在墙上，凌乱的黑发遮住她半边脸，凶狠中带着强烈的渴望凝视他，贝齿咬紧下唇，脸颊泛起桃色。这可是那个议员，那个高高在上的议员。每当想到西蒙斯之类的对议员求而不得的男人，又或者还有女人（？），里昂的内心都会膨胀起一股偷吃到糖果的、独占的喜悦。这些人永远都看不到她这样诱惑的表情，永远都看不到她裸着身体被舔得欲仙欲死的模样，永远都看不到她挣扎着想要骑上性器的姿势。里昂凑到她的耳边故意呻吟了一声，感到怀里的人顿时颤栗了一下。他的上级，他保护的目标，他的议员，被他揉进怀里，只属于他一个人，柔弱的时刻只对他展示，亲昵的时刻只和他分享。

但也仅止步于此。

里昂的颈部突然一阵刺痛，接着某个湿润的物体在痛点周围缓缓蠕动，舔了舔，又吮一吮。在他走神期间，艾达实在不知道该怎么脱离他双手的控制，只好引诱他动作。里昂被她拥着，艾达的黑色短发扫得他颈部发痒，她沿着脖颈小口小口往上咬，边咬边来回舔舐，就像在帮同类舔毛的猫咪。撩人的吻一路向上，直至咬住他的耳垂，里昂有些吃痛地眯起一边眼睛，就在这时，他感到耳朵被议员轻轻呵着气，梦呓般的娇喘从耳边传来：「进入我，里昂……现在，马上……」

舒适的触感反而让里昂更加磨蹭，只想让议员再多舔舐他一会儿。细密的吮吻下，他的思绪再次飘散。他们彼此都不能向对方承诺什么，婚姻，家庭，都不可能，只是隐秘的地下情人，甚至不知道能维持多久。他的激将让艾达坦白她在乎他，那么暂时不用担心她梦里那个不知道对谁做出的承诺，那个确保让他出局的承诺。而他又做了什么？窃听设备还静静躺在他的床下。他可以扔点边角料情报搪塞警察局的上司，但绥靖之策并不长久，他迟早得对某一方妥协。

要么冒着姑妈会受到伤害的风险去背叛直系上司……

「里昂，快点。」艾达闭着眼睛边咬边催促，她吻了这么久里昂还是不为所动，也不知道对方到底有没有在享受。都快吻得不耐烦了，他动了动双臂才把她调整到合适的高度。

他挺入，虽然已经不是第一次体验议员的下身了，但仍觉得她的这种紧致很美好。暖暖地……热情地……包裹上来，仿佛就是为他而存在一样契合。即使能从抓挠他后背的指甲感受到她的急不可耐，他还是极其缓慢地一点点深入她的体内，水声由小变大。绵绵密密的挤压从四面八方迎过来，温热滑腻的内壁伴随她喘息的节奏阵阵收缩，阻碍他的开拓。越来越深，直至整根没入，抵上一块滑腻的软肉，像是触及了起跑线一般，里昂开始缓缓抽动起来，逐渐加快速度。

要么冒着姑妈会受到伤害的风险去背叛直系上司……要么斩断自己的情感背叛她……

「咕滋、咕滋。」

「嗯啊……」

斩断自己的情感背叛她……

「……里昂……唔……」

背叛议员……背叛艾达……

「咕滋、咕滋。」

「……哈……」

里昂突入的性器撑得她有些胀痛，下体被捣来捣去舒服得让人忘了自己是谁，只想大哭一场。后背不断撞击墙壁，摇晃中，她迷离着眼，伸手拨开里昂的刘海描摹起他面部的线条，那双似孩童般纯洁的玻璃蓝眼仿佛一望就能看进她的灵魂深处。让她好奇他年少的时候会天真到什么地步。他为什么要爱她？他应该属于一个和他同样高尚的姑娘，而不是像现在， 和一个危险的女人厮混，下体狠狠插进她的甬道里取悦她，心灵被她的黑暗的世界所污染。每当她想放手的时候，却又被他反抓得更紧，像是要把她从泥潭中抽离出来。里昂直击她腹中的靶心，令她颤栗起来，在被填满的富足和抽离的空虚中反复剥离。

滑腻的汁液随着抽送逐渐被带出她的身体，跟着里昂下体的运动发出咕滋咕滋的水声，被带出来的多，被推回去的少，汇集多了便沿着艾达的臀部流到他的手上最后滴落在地。里昂出神地望着那些晶莹剔透的液体，都说女人是水做的，但艾达真的很……

里昂的视线从他们的交合处离开，逐渐往上。议员平坦的小腹隐约起伏，有型的胸脯挺起来果冻似的弹跳，让人想尝尝是什么口味，水润的嘴唇微微张开，破碎的呻吟里含糊地夹杂着他的名字。她很喜欢在做爱的时候喃喃他的名字，大概是觉得好棒好爽之类的太羞耻了。也只有这种时候他的名字才会被她使用，因为一旦出了房门，就只剩肯尼迪警长肯尼迪警长。肯尼迪警长你好，往后我的安全就拜托你了。记忆中艾达恬静优雅的模样，逐渐和当下眼神迷离的她重合，艾达失神的双眸里倒映着他的脸，水汽氤氲凝聚成珠，挂在长长的睫毛上摇摇欲坠。这对美得惊心动魄的眼睛就算生气也很好看，如果被她知道自己窃听了她，会是什么样的反应？

里昂忽的一个寒颤从设想中惊醒，背叛她的可能性在他心里炸开。如果她知道窃听她会议的人把她上了一次又一次，让她高潮了一次又一次，舌头伸进她的小穴内舔舐了一次又一次，此时此刻还心安理得地在她柔嫩的甬道里快速捣弄，哄她收缩内壁绞紧这个人的性器，就像现在……好紧……挤得他要忍不住漏了……如果她知道这一切，她会怎么想？

不行……面对不了她。

「唔……里昂……」慢一点，太快了，艾达在内心叫喊着，可还没说出完整的一句话就被急促的喘息淹没。她感到里昂抽出，大股热流从自己的腿心滑落，庆幸对方读懂了自己的眼神的下一刻，就被他翻过身体面对墙壁，滚烫的性器从她身后一下子撑开穴口势如破竹，撞得她修长的双腿直颤：「……嗯——！」

这样好多了。他的手摸上艾达光滑的脊背，轻轻地摸，顺着她的脊骨一路往下，从颈骨直到尾椎。动物的脊骨真是某种艺术品，漂亮得让人想要做成标本收藏。他又抓住她臀部的肉，用力往宫口顶撞，每咕滋一声，连接的缝隙里就挤出一圈汁液，滑腻腻的，一挺就能滑进最深的靶心。

下身被强迫着逐渐适应了里昂的速度和力度，被抽插的快感再次涌起，一波接一波，舒服得让人想叫出声。可就算是失去理智的时候议员也在尽量保持安静，房门外站岗的保镖使她变成了一只没有声带的兔子，喉咙里溢出的全是气声，甚至比抽插带起的水声还要低。可不知道里昂触碰到了她体内哪个点，让她发出一声短促的尖叫猛地弓起整条躯干，触电般的快感久久不能平息，圆润的指甲像是想要抠进墙壁。议员被刺激得带上了些许啜泣：「别……嗯啊……那里……我会……控制不住……」

「别担心……呼……」是之前没发现过的敏感点吗，里昂顿了顿。

她感到一只手摸上她的脸，嘴巴被紧紧捂住只留下鼻息，于是有些不安地预感到他想要干嘛。下一刻，埋在自己下身内的性器以更剧烈的力度，气势汹汹直冲那一点而来，反复冲撞研磨，防线一片溃败。疼！艾达皱眉紧紧眯起双眼，拼命想要爆发出来的悲鸣被截留在口腔内，最终变成里昂掌心下颤抖的呜咽。啊啊……好舒服……那个点……太美好了。它仍在被里昂冲撞着，研磨着，激发的电流刷过她全身的神经，连颤抖双臂上的汗毛都直立了起来。全身被顶撞得摇摇晃晃，不知道里昂什么时候摸上他们连接处的手，猛然按住她的阴蒂，强烈快感的侵袭下，她高潮了。呜咽的音调更高，双腿不由得开始痉挛起来，身后那个揽着她的陌生人是谁，他为什么要紧紧捂住她的嘴巴？

一股温热的液体浇上他的顶端，陡然收缩的甬道咬紧他的性器，生生让他对那一点的冲撞变成了抽送。很敏感呢，那个部位，以后就多用用那里吧。贴在她柔软小腹上的手隐隐能摸到性器推入而带出的起伏，能摸到他在她身体里，他就在她身体里啊。这个念头深深植入他的脑海，使得胯下的动作又逐渐趋于疯狂，他甚至忘了考虑艾达的身体能否承受得住，只是剧烈的挺入，抽出，挺入。

突然，捂在她嘴巴上的手摸到凉凉的水渍，迫使他下身的动作慢慢停了下来。生理泪水？还是他弄疼她了？里昂抽出下体，股股晶莹液体在她素白的大腿内侧蜿蜒而下，他把议员转过来，让她坐在自己的手臂上，手肘扶着他的肩膀。艾达脸上没什么表情，只是那双漂亮的大眼睛失了焦，睫毛一扇就有泪珠滚落。里昂慌神了，不知道该怎么办才好，他懊恼地替艾达抹掉泪水，果然不能实时关注她的表情就很容易导致做过头。

「抱歉……今天就到这里吧。」里昂把她额角汗湿的发丝捋至耳后。跨间昂扬的性器他可以自己解决。

从小到大最见不得的就是女孩子掉眼泪，尤其还是他导致的。里昂眨眨眼，不知道该怎样才能让她回过神，这副手足无措的模样让艾达突然笑了出来：「只是生理泪水而已……你的家伙还不想停呢。」

「你还能继续吗？」他摸上艾达的脸，小心翼翼地问。

艾达的眼泪干了大半，复摸上贴在她脸边的手，轻轻点了点头：「只要别太剧烈。」

她的双腿被别到他的腰上，艾达蜷起背部把脸埋进里昂的颈窝，两手攀上他结实的后背，试图减震。她感到里昂的手指在入口处流连一番，温热的肉体抵了上来，接着甬道被某个东西缓缓撑开至不大舒服的限度。性器碾过内壁，好胀……它在她小腹下勃动着，仿佛带有生命一般试图在她的温室内定居。她轻轻颤抖着，惊讶于自己的身体怎么有空间含得下这么大一块物体。

里昂被包裹在一片紧致的温热中显然很舒服，汗水顺着他蠕动的喉结滑落，他咬紧后槽牙，压下剧烈运动把她顶到哭的念头，缓缓倒退。粘腻的液体搅动声入耳，腿心处拉出屡屡银丝，身上紧紧抱着他的议员难受得试图缩成一团，在他退出的过程里，她从肩膀到双腿都在不舒服地轻轻颤抖，像某种受了惊的小动物。在这样柔软湿润的小动物的身体内抽插，莫名让人觉得有些于心不忍。

「嗯啊……」耳边传来艾达无力的呻吟，在他用力推到底的那一瞬间。……心都要化了。他的进攻被艾达柔顺地全盘接纳，感受着如同数码产品开箱的阻尼，他艰难地维持在一个不至于弄疼她又能感受到更大限度快乐的节奏上，长时间紧张的控制让他的尾椎渐渐弥漫上强烈的酥麻感，挺进再挺进，快感逐渐涨至堤坝的水线。他爱她，恨不得把她融入骨髓，或者藏进维纳斯的贝壳里，远离世间纷乱的时候抱出来偷偷吻一口。

猫温顺的时候很可爱，但受惊时连主人都会咬。

那双手胡乱抓挠着他的后背，腰部也被修长的腿缠得死死的，里昂感到肩膀突然被尖牙一口咬住，霎时间脊柱从下至上轰隆隆腾升起电击般的快感。趁着这个时刻他咬紧牙关，全身的肌肉尽数绷起，双臂锁住她的下肢就是深深一顶，即使顶到了尽头还要再努力往里钻钻，噗嗤一声，在她体内释放了出来。

「啊啊……艾达……艾达……艾……」他反复念叨议员的名字，加入了她的颤抖，液体在狭小的空间内冲撞，彼此都感受到了明显的液压。他抱着议员扑通坐到地板上，终于慢慢从她身体里退了出来。艾达双眼合上背靠墙坐着，脑袋一歪那头黑发便凌乱地散落眼前，剧烈起伏的胸口带动雪白乳房上的细密汗珠在灯光下亮晶晶地闪耀，她有些颤巍地屈起膝盖，腿心处一塌糊涂的入口随喘息不断张合，溢出汩汩来自他的白浊液体，滴落在地板上。

太糟糕了。

他也好不到哪里去。里昂盘着腿，跨间一片粘腻，全身大汗淋漓像是刚从泳池里上来，他强健的手肘支撑在膝盖上，屈起背部平复剧烈的心跳，高潮的余韵还在不断漫过他的神经末梢。骨节分明的手指梳了梳汗湿的金发，贤者时间的他冷着脸，睫毛低垂挂着水汽，仿佛一个思想者。

太糟糕了。但又带着一丝兴奋。那些白色的液体里，会不会有那么一个细胞顺利钻进另一个细胞，然后艾达的腹部会一天天隆起……

粘腻的入口突然被触碰，艾达睁开迷茫的双眼，看到里昂抿着嘴出神地用带枪茧的拇指摩挲她的下身。他呆滞着那双玻璃蓝眼凝视腿心，手指忽然伸进去，令她忍不住轻哼一声，又开始亵玩搅弄起他们混合的液体，带出淫靡的水声。不像是在抚慰她，更像是要把那些液体勾出来，又或者是……推进去，让它们进入得更深一些。

「你应该清楚我不可能……哈……怀上你的孩子吧……」艾达的声调里还带着情欲，她累坏了，一动也不想动，任由他的手指玩弄她的穴道，反正待会儿她也是会吃药的。

「我下次会记得戴的。」被踢爆内心小九九的里昂既不承认也不否认，他抽手带出一道透明的线，令艾达移开视线。里昂伸手够到桌子上的抽纸，抬起艾达的臀部慢慢清理她下身的狼藉，他想，对于议员的洁癖来说，做爱会不会也是一种变脏的过程呢。

他把自己也清理好后，议员突然向他懒懒地伸出了手，悬在空气中等待着，眼睛里只写着两个字——过来。里昂疑惑地伸手握住，她轻轻一拉，他便迁就地顺着她的力道倾倒过去，正好落在她等待着的嘴唇上。她单手捧着里昂一侧脸，在他下巴落下细碎的吻，之后是唇角，在之后是舌尖。金发美人发出舒适的叹息，合上那双蓝眼睛张开嘴任她主导这个吻，抱起她走向浴室的过程里唇舌从未分离。

————————

里昂抓着一个鸡肉汉堡啃得很斯文，或者说是很小心，这是在议员的冰箱里找到的，他随便用微波炉叮了一下，附近的洗手台上还放着一杯冰果汁。真是惬意。

「别让碎屑掉进我的浴缸里。」对面传来低低的女声，艾达抱膝坐着，下巴疲惫地撑在膝盖上，一只手慵懒地拨弄水面的泡沫。在浴缸里。她显然对里昂的行为有些嫌弃，两个人泡在热水里再掉点食材调料，这不是在煮唐僧汤还能是什么？但考虑到他饿了这么久，议员还是默许了。

「我有小心。」里昂扒拉着浴缸边缘把头和手臂探出去，放心地大快朵颐。

这好像还是他第一次和艾达一起泡澡，虽然之前也有在浴室里把她捞出来抢救什么的，但氛围总归是不一样的。两人各占一半空间，中规中矩得像是开会的氛围，仿佛艾达下一秒就要掏出文件汇报。里昂喝了一口果汁，不争气地感慨议员房间的条件就是好，浴缸都这么大，容下他们两个人还绰绰有余。水面隆起厚厚一层泡沫遮住底下的风光，一只橡皮小黄鸭悠哉游哉地飘在两人中间。

注意到艾达偶尔瞥向果汁的目光，里昂把杯子递向她问了问：「渴不渴，来一点吗？」

里昂在倒果汁时有询问过她，她已经明确回答自己是绝对不会在浴室喝东西或者吃东西的。作为一个强迫症，在议员的规矩里，进食只能在餐厅，浴室只能用来洗澡，场所混用只会导致变脏（所以里昂姑妈培养他不能混用调味料的勺子，其实在艾达这里是能有加分的）。

「渴……谢谢。」艾达不大情愿地接过，双手捧着杯子嘬了好几口后，剩下一小截果汁还给他，又缩回热水里只露出肩部以上。脸面固然重要，奈何诱惑更加强大，规矩定出来不就是用来打破的嘛。她舔舔嘴唇，甚至能再来一杯，但人家刚才问她的时候她没要，现在把人家的份全喝完了岂不是太说不过去了。

「……为什么你一定要在泡澡的时候吃汉堡……？」艾达还是理解不了，在她眼里男人只有两种，干净的和邋遢的。她当然希望里昂能干净些。

「节省时间。在军队里能同时干的事情越多越好。」里昂吃完最后一口，把包装纸折好随手一扔，精准落进了垃圾桶里。

「但你现在在我手下，而不是军队。节省时间早点睡觉？」艾达挑眉，捏了捏那只被里昂发现之后不顾她反对执意要丢进浴缸的小黄鸭。厚厚一层泡沫浮在水面上，小黄鸭像是走在雪地里，它被水流推动着，慢慢地走呀走呀走，嫩黄色的鸭嘴巴就吻到了艾达漂亮的锁骨上。

「不是……」哗啦一声，里昂豹子似的向前一扑，溅出大片水花，他拉开艾达条件反射挡住水花的手，一个俯身捞上她的后背，在她的湿润的锁骨上轻轻吮吸，「节省时间再来一轮。」

艾达皱起眉，看来从他打开冰箱拿出汉堡的那一刻就已经谋划好了……唔，手指，又进来了……真是不安分……

「也许你忘了，我说过我还有工作……嗯……」艾达被他吻得有些悸动，团团白色泡沫随着里昂的动作沾上她的胸脯，仿佛是在给奶油蛋糕裱花。

「我保证不会影响你的工作。」水滴顺着湿漉漉的金发滑到棱角分明的下巴，里昂微笑着对着她的嘴唇说完，随即探入勾出她的舌头。

艾达一边应付着，心想你的保证有什么鬼用，刚才还保证不会太剧烈，结果呢？

被温暖的水流包裹着，她在里昂的掌心下微微颤抖。哗啦一声一只白润的手臂破水而出勾上里昂的脖子，她加深了这个吻。

小黄鸭孤零零地在水面缓缓飘过，更远一些的地方，白色泡沫上的两个脑袋一上一下吻得如胶似漆，他们露出水面的肩部轻微颤动着，但水面以下都有些什么燎人的动作，就不得而知了。

————————————

我保证不会影响你的工作→边工作边被干了个爽

炖肉真的太累了，喜欢的话直接在AO3留评论吧，别走lofter了，都被屏蔽到烦了。


End file.
